


Baby I Need You In A Serious Way

by runaway_train



Series: Advertising AU [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/pseuds/runaway_train
Summary: “All Harry is interested in is having sex with you, making you cups of tea and telling you how gorgeous you are,” Zayn tells him over a bowl of Frosties a couple of days later.Louis frowns. “Look, we’re not here to judge anyone’s hobbies ok?”Zayn laughs around his spoon before chewing and swallowing. “All I’m saying is you could literally ask him any way you want to and he’ll be ecstatic.”“You sound like Liam.”He shrugs. “Because Liam’s right.”This is getting Louis precisely nowhere.OrThe one where Louis and Harry are getting married. Well, they will be, if Louis ever gets round to actually proposing.





	Baby I Need You In A Serious Way

**Author's Note:**

> More of the Advertising AU. Check out the main fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899463) if you haven't already, it really is a must for this to make any sense.
> 
> I also have a Tumblr which is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) if you want to say hello or check out stuff I'm working on. The specific post for this fic is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/post/181327912900/advertising-au-masterpost-ive-been-hoping-youd). 
> 
> Title is from ['No Coffee' by Amber Coffman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIZWQ53KS6s)

The first time Louis starts really thinking about proposing to Harry is the day after their house warming party.

 

He’d been pondering about it for a while, but after the events of the previous twenty four hours, seeing his and Harry’s families and friends mixing so effortlessly, and the subsequent late night conversations about their future together, Louis felt like his desire to make Harry is husband was now so strong that he couldn’t wait any longer, and he needed to get the ball rolling on preparations. First thing on his list to do was fairly time sensitive though, so he creeps downstairs on the Sunday morning when Harry is still dozing in bed and makes the call.

***

“Harry, babe, can you wake up?” Louis whispers, rubbing softly on Harry’s bare back while he’s sleeping on his front. After a few seconds, he grumbles and turns his head on the pillow, one eye half open and looks up at Louis. He must take the fact that Louis is up and fully dressed negatively as he quickly props himself up on his elbows.

“Lou? What is it? Is something wrong?” he asks, his voice deep and crackling.

Louis shakes his head, still trailing his fingers along Harry’s freckled skin. “Nothing, uh, Lottie called me. She’s locked herself out the flat and needs the spare key I have. I’m gonna jump on the tube and go let her in.”

Harry drops back down on the bed with a grunt. “You want me to come with you?” He doesn’t look like he wants to get up but Louis knows he would if Louis wanted him to.

“No babe, I’ll be fine. I’ll get us something for tea on the way back and we can veg out, watch movies in bed yeah?”

“Mmm OK. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Louis goes to get up from the bed when Harry shifts onto his side, reaching out for Louis’ arm. “Kissy.” He puckers his lips up at Louis, and when Louis leans down to give him a quick peck, Harry grabs him fully around his middle and rolls him over for a proper snog, Louis yelping in surprise.

After a few minutes Louis attempts to shove him off. “Haz, seriously, I need to go, she’s waiting. Plenty of time for more kissy later.”

Harry squeezes at Louis’ hip. “Better be. One more for the road?”

“Nope.” Louis sits up, Harry falling onto his back. “Means you’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

“I always miss you when you’re gone.”

“Sap.” He flicks at Harry’s nipple then jumps up before Harry can do anything in retaliation.

“You love it.”

“I love you,” Louis says down to him as he picks his phone up from the bedside table, sliding it into the pocket of his jeans. It’s actually ridiculous how much Louis loves him. If anyone else loved someone as much as he loves Harry, he’d probably gag at them and tell them they need to get out more.

“I love you. Now go.”

***

Forty minutes later, the familiar front door is being opened.

“Louis. Hi. Is everything alright? You’ve got me and mum panicking.”

“I told you on the phone Gemma everything was fine.” Louis tells her.

“I know, but…” Gemma trails off, her face softening. She can be so like her brother it’s scary sometimes.

Louis takes a step forward on the doorstep. “Can I come in and we can have a chat?”

She shakes her head free of the mental cobwebs as if she’s just remembered they’re still in her doorway. “Sure yeah, sorry.”

He follows her through to the living room where Anne is sitting with the T.V on. As soon as he enters she switches it off with the remote and stands up to greet Louis with a firm hug. “Darling what’s happened? Is Harry alright?”

Louis can’t help but chuckle. “He’s fine, everything is fine. I really didn’t mean to cause you any stress.”

“I know dear, but you called so early and Harry was in a bit of a mood yesterday at the party, so we weren’t sure what to think.” She glances over at Gemma with a look of mild trepidation, despite Louis’ insistence that there is nothing to worry about.

“Yeah, that was my fault, we had a misunderstanding over some chicken.”

“Chicken?”

“Yes, long story. Anyways, we’re fine now.” Louis clutches at her bicep in a comforting gesture. “And I called you early because I didn’t want to miss you before you went back up to Cheshire as I didn’t want to do what I am about to do over the phone and wasn’t sure when I would next see you.”

“Do what Louis?” Anne asks confused.

He looks at both women in turn. “Uh… Can we sit down?

“Of course.” The three of them take a seat, Gemma and Anne on the sofa, Louis on the armchair opposite. He wipes his hands on his jeans, palms sweaty with nerves. He’s confident he’s going to get a positive response from them but you never know.

“Right so, um… You know I love Harry right? And that he loves me,” Louis begins. “And well, his family is very important to him and I can’t thank you enough for welcoming me into your lives like you have.”

Anne smiles. “Oh darling don’t be silly. You’ve been wonderful. And Harry is crazy about you. We’re so delighted to have you, particularly when we can see how happy you make Harry. We all care about you a great deal.” She looks briefly at Gemma who nods her head enthusiastically in agreement.

Louis’ pretty certain his cheeks are pinking up. “Thank you, and I care about you all too. And that’s why it’s important to me to ask you both for your blessing to ask Harry to marry me.”

Both women instantly squeal, jump up and scramble to pull Louis up too, surrounding him in a fierce embrace. “Oh my God Louis, of course you have our blessing.” Gemma yells excitedly in one of his ears, Anne saying something equally loud and supportive in the other. Louis’ pretty sure his ears will be ringing for the rest of the day.

When they let go, Gemma backs away and allows Anne and Louis to have a moment together, Anne taking Louis’ hands in hers. “Louis, I can’t thank you enough for what you have done for my baby boy. He was so lost after that whole fiasco in New York with that awful git. He tried to put on a brave face and downplay it but I know he was hurt and felt like he had to come back with his tail between his legs. But then he met you. And yes, I know it wasn’t a perfect start, and you’ve had your quarrels like any couple have, but you have changed his life for the better and I can’t think of anyone more perfect for Harry to spend his life with. All I ask is that you continue to love and care for him like you do now.” He can see she’s got tears in her eyes by the time she’s done.

Louis feels choked up himself, he didn’t think it would be all that emotional doing this. He clears his throat. “Of course Anne. Nothing would make me prouder than being married to the wonderful man you’ve raised.”

“Oh stop.” She’s says, releasing Louis to start wiping the tears now properly falling down her cheeks. “Look at me, I’m going to look an absolute fright on the train back up with my mascara running.” Louis can hear Gemma sniffle beside him too.

“Sorry.” Louis says guiltily. “But you’ll still look lovely.”

“Oh away with you,” she waves her hands at him. “So when do you think you will propose? Any ideas how you will do it?”

Louis’ saved from answering by a tiny scream from the door behind him. “Uckle Lou Lou!” He turns to see Michal holding a squirming toddler struggling to get at him, arms outstretched to try and grab at Louis with all his strength.

“Hey buddy!” Louis walks over and takes him from Michal’s arms, lifting him in the air and making him giggle before bringing him close to his body and settling him on his hip.

“Sorry, he heard the noises when I was feeding him and was going to have a tantrum if I didn’t let him come through,” Michal explains to everyone.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Louis tells him, turning his attention to the blonde boy. “How’s my favourite nephew doing?”

Louis gets a small hand on his chin, scratching at the stubble. “Uckle Lou Lou, where Uckle Hawee?”

“Uncle Harry isn’t here right now, but I know he had loads of fun at the party yesterday with you. Do you remember playing with the bubbles in the garden?”

“Bubbles!” He bleets.

Louis cuddles him closer. “Yeah, loads of bubbles. You have fun?”

“I go Hawee an Lou Lou house?”

Louis shakes his head, grabbing his hand to shake it. “Not today bud, but very soon I promise.”

“You come see cars?”

“You want me to go see your car?” Louis asks him confused, knowing Gemma and Michal don’t have a car, what with the London transport links on their doorstep the way they are.

Michal groans. “Oh God. He’s got some new toy cars he’s obsessed with. You don’t have to.”

“I’ve got time.” Louis eyes Anne and Gemma, who both nod at him. “Come on then lad, let’s see these new cars of yours yeah?”

“Yeah! Cars!”

Louis spends the next half an hour with his legs crossed on the nursery carpet playing with miniature vehicles then miniature dinosaurs followed by miniature farm yard animals, before having a cup of tea with Anne and Gemma. Harry texts him to ask when he’ll be home because he’s bored and lonely in their big bed, so Louis makes his excuses and heads off, after another round of hugs and well wishes.

When he gets back, he’s greeted by a still naked Harry who proceeds to strip Louis naked too and demands snuggling while they watch Moulin Rouge which Harry cries at (“but she _dies_ Lou-eh!”) followed by the newest Jurassic Park film. Louis makes them creamy spaghetti carbonara that they slurp from bowls in their laps still in bed while watching Sweet Home Alabama and Harry cries again (“but they _get back together_ Lou-eh!”) and then they are brushing their teeth and settling their alarms for work in the morning followed by the trading of messy hand jobs and snogging for about an hour before finally calling it a night.

It’s a near perfect day all in all for Louis. And what makes it that much sweeter is knowing that he’s going to get to spend a shed load more of them like that when he proposes to and marries the beautiful bastard currently snoring beside him. All he’s got to do is work out how to ask him.

Right then.

__________

 

The first time Louis realises he can’t propose to Harry is a month later.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to anymore or anything, it’s that he cannot think of a single way to do it that doesn’t make him want to gouge his own eyes out with panic or bang his head against the wall in boredom. Everything he comes up with is predicable, or cheesy, or sweat inducing, or simply not good enough for Harry. And it’s pissing him right off.

He’s got two of the main boxes ticked; the blessing from both the parents, Des Styles equally delighted with Louis asking over a secret coffee last week when Harry was in Glasgow on business, and he’s ordered a ring. The advantage of your soon to be fiancé having six billion rings already is that getting the size right is easy. The disadvantage of him having six billion rings already is that choosing one that stands out from the crowd is a nightmare. He decided in the end to have one designed, a platinum signet with an emerald and a sapphire incorporated tastefully in the setting with ‘H & L’ inscribed on the inside. Simple and classic, something that wouldn’t age terribly, Louis thought, and had the green and blue that Harry liked to harp on as being their colours together, the sap. Louis collects it next week, having maxed out two of his private credit cards so Harry wouldn’t see the bill on their join accounts. Easy peasy.

Now to the deed itself. Jesus. What the hell was Louis going to do? He’s sitting on the computer in his office googling ‘inventive ways to propose marriage’ when Liam strolls in without fucking knocking.

“What do you want?” Louis snaps at him, frantically smashing at keys on the computer keyboard to shut off the screen in case Liam sees something he shouldn’t. He’s possibly also deleted an important email he needed to respond to as well but he can deal with that later.

“Wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch.”

“Harry’s out getting me something,” he tells Liam in a clipped tone.

Liam frowns. “What’s crawled up your arse today?”

“Nothing. Go away.” The computer starts making unhappy noises. “Shit.”

Liam walks closer to the desk. “What are you doing over there to my computer?”

That gets Louis’ full attention, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. “How is it your computer?”

“Because I basically built it, that’s what you pay me for, to look after your IT.”

“I pay very generously for you to go away when I tell you to.”

“Fine,” Liam goes to leave but the computer is still making strange beeps. For fuck sake.

“Help me. Please.” Liam chuckles and wanders round the desk, Louis moving out the way to let him tap a few keys and click the mouse a couple of times, the screen coming back to life.

“Inventive ways to propose marriage?” Liam reads out loud.

Louis groans. “Technology is going to be the death of us all, I swear.”

“Oooooh you’re going to propose to Harry? That’s amazing mate!” Liam returns to the other side of the desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs there when he should be running away before Louis snaps his neck in frustration.

Louis grabs his stress ball. It’s a new one that Harry bought him a couple of months ago, the previous one having been stabbed by a pen so hard it started to leak. They had a lost a client and it had been a tough week alright? “I’m not. Well I want to, but I can’t figure out a way to do it.”

“Ah, that’s why you’re being like this.” Liam states.

“I’m not being like anything.” Liam sighs at him. “Fine, yes, I’m stressing. What the fuck do I do?”

“Dunno know mate. But I don’t think you need to worry over it. In the grand scheme of things, Harry doesn’t care when or where or how it happens as long as you do it. Surely you get that?”

Louis chucks the ball back onto the desk. “Of course he does. How can you say that?”

Liam glances behind him, as if to check the door is still closed and no-one is listening in, then clasps his hands together in his lap. “The first time you guys slept together was on a work trip and you hated him, right?”

Ah. Yes. Good old Frankfurt. Louis hasn’t thought about that in ages, seems like a lifetime ago. “I didn’t hate him, hate is a strong word. I was at the putting up with him stage by then, hence my allowing of the sex.”

“And he told you he loved you for the first time when you were fighting in his office about him quitting his job.”

“Yes that’s correct.” Louis agrees. Now _that_ he still remembers like it was yesterday.

“And didn’t you officially became a couple when you went round to the flat he was in the process of moving out of to apologise for being a moody cunt and tell him you quite liked him back?”

That’s just... uh... “I wouldn’t exactly put it quite like that-“ he tries but Liam continues, cutting him off.

“Then you told him you loved him for the first time in Tesco.”

He puts his hand up and closes his eyes for a second, inhaling and exhaling deeply. “Please don’t remind me.” He couldn’t forget that disaster if he tried though, mainly because Harry likes to bring it up every time they’re at a bloody supermarket together like buying their weekly shop is a trip down memory lane.

“And you asked him to move in with you in bed after you shagged him that same night.”

“Hmmm…” Louis hums as he tries to think back. “I’m pretty sure we were in the shower actually but yes it was post pretty awesome sex.” Who’s Louis kidding? All their sex is awesome.

“Then he asked you to buy a house with him when you were fighting about how much clothing he owns, correct?”

God, Liam’s managing to make Louis’ relationship with Harry sound like a car crash, despite it being the best fucking thing to ever happen to them both. “Whats your point Liam?”

“I’m trying to prove my theory. It really doesn’t matter how or where it happens, the answer is always going to be the same when it comes to you and him.”

The computer pings with a new email. Louis needs to wrap this conversation up pronto and actually do some work. “The only thing you’re proving is your knowledge and memory of my relationship is extremely disturbing. How do you even know all this shit?”

“Harry talks about you like, constantly. Some of it is bound to stick.” Sounds like Louis needs to propose acceptable public conversation topics and relationship boundaries to Harry, not marriage. He’ll have to have a word when they get home.

He starts scratching and pulling at his beard. “Fuck it, maybe I should run round round to Pret A Manger now and ask him while he’s buying me a fucking sandwich.”

Liam grins. “Come on. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m simply saying you need to stop over thinking it.”

“OK, OK, I get what you’re saying. I want it to be special though you know? So he knows how much I love him and want to marry him.” Louis tells him.

“He already knows by you asking him. And he would have married you a week after you met if you’d have let him so there’s zero danger of him saying no.”

“Oh my God. What if he says no?” Louis hadn’t thought of that possibility before Liam mentioned it.

“What did I _just_ say?” Liam grumbles as he rolls his eyes.

The email pings again. “Right, well, he’ll be back soon, so you need to go. And do not breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Niall.”

“Oh trust me, I won’t.” Liam smirks.

Louis knows that tone all too well. “What? Why you saying it like that?”

“We’ve got another bet going.”

“Jesus Christ on what?”

“Can’t tell you, you might sway the result.”

He would fire them both on the spot if he thought he could go a week without them in his life. “Piss off. And you can tell that peroxide twat to piss off too.”

Liam gives him a perplexed look. “Nialler stopped dying his hair like three years ago?”

Pfft. Semantics. “Yeah, well he was twat then and he’s a twat now.”

“Love yah Tommo.” Liam tells him as he strolls out the door.

“Love yah too Payno.” And he really does as well.

***

Zayn is just as useless, and Louis knows it could be dangerous speaking to Harry’s best friend but he trusts Zayn enough not to ruin this for either of them and well, in for a penny, in for a pound and all that, he needs all the help he can get at this point. Which is no help at all by the fucking sound of it.

“All Harry is interested in is having sex with you, making you cups of tea and telling you how gorgeous you are,” Zayn tells him over a bowl of Frosties a couple of days later.

Louis frowns. “Look, we’re not here to judge anyone’s hobbies ok?”

Zayn laughs around his spoon before chewing and swallowing. “All I’m saying is you could literally ask him any way you want to and he’ll be ecstatic.”

“You sound like Liam.”

He shrugs. “Because Liam’s right.”

This is getting Louis precisely nowhere. “You know what? Men are shit. I need a girl’s advice.”

***

“Bloody hell.”

“What do you mean bloody hell? Surely you saw this coming?”

“Yeah but I figured it would be Harry asking you, not the other way round,” Lottie explains to Louis over the phone that weekend. Harry’s gone out to the nearby high-street to buy some new trainers for running and have a general mooch about the shops, Louis choosing to stay home and cut the grass. He’s been done for about fifteen minutes so took the opportunity to phone his sister while he’s alone and got some time.

“Why?”

“Come on Louis, I love you but the only feelings you have ever been able to express before anyone else is rage or passive aggressiveness. This is a fairly massive gesture for you to make.” Is it though? Maybe that’s one of the many things that makes things work between him and Harry so well, that he’s the only person that makes Louis feel completely OK about showing all of his emotions. No, that’s wrong. He makes Louis feel incredible about showing all of his emotions, that he can be honest and vulnerable, he can have his mental state completely exposed to someone and not hide by behind his sharp tongue constantly. And Harry does it in such a way that puts no pressure on Louis to do so, allows Louis to open up in his own time and in his own way. Louis has to marry him. He just _has_ to.

“You’re not helping. I need an idea Lottie, not psychoanalysis.”

“Mmm.” She pauses as she contemplates. “Maybe look at it from the opposite end. Figure out the ways you _wouldn’t_ want to do it, and work you way backwards, narrow it down.” Right, that’s good actually, that could help. See? This is what Louis needed; practical advice.

“OK well I definitely don’t want to do it publicly, you know, with a crowd or anything. The thought of people watching us or God forbid cheering and clapping afterwards makes me want to throw up. I want it to be only us two. For me the wedding is the public bit, not the proposal,” he discloses.

“Yeah, I get that. So a flash mob is out then?” She teases.

Louis winces at the thought. “Urgh. Can you imagine? I’d rather stick my dick in a blender.”

“Charming. OK what else?”

Louis lifts his bare feet and rests them on the coffee table from where he’s sitting on the sofa, and wriggles his back deeper into the cushions. “I don’t want it to be boring or predictable, like that he could see it coming a mile away.”

“Like at the Eiffel tower, top of the Empire State Building type places?” She asks.

“Exactly.”

“Mmm, that’s going to be tough I think. There aren’t that many places that haven’t been done before that are nice. Is location important to you?”

Louis nods even though she can’t see him on the other end of the line. “Yeah, it needs to be pretty. Harry would like that. He likes charming buildings and flowers and candles and colour. He’s very into visuals.”

Lottie hums an agreement. “You can tell that from his wardrobe.” Louis knows she means it as a compliment.

“Precisely.”

“Well it’s still summertime, so maybe a really nice walk round some botanical gardens or something. You could do it then, followed by a romantic meal and champagne.”

That does sound nice actually. He does want it to be fairly romantic but not too cheesy and he knows Liam and Zayn were right, it doesn’t need to be anything too grand. The message is the most important bit, not how he does it. But he can’t help wanting it to feel special, memorable. He’s about to open his mouth to reply when he hears keys in the front door.

“Fuck, Harry’s home early. I need to go Lotts.”

“Cool, well good luck and let me know what you decide.”

“Of course and thanks. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Louis hangs up as Harry walks into the living room.

“Hey babe, were you on the phone?” Harry asks as he sits on the sofa beside him and gives him a kiss hello.

“Yeah was catching up with Lottie. You’re back quick?”

Harry sighs and kicks off his shoes. “Yeah, the shops were so busy, I couldn’t be arsed sticking around so only went in a couple of places.”

“You managed to get your trainers?”

“Yeah. And look what else I happened to see.” He picks up the massive JD Sports bag he carried in with him from the floor and rustles around inside, before pulling out two fluffy baby-grows. “It’s for Liam and Cheryl. The baby is due beginning of December right? So they can dress him or her up as a reindeer or a penguin. How cute is that!?” He holds up the two outfits and gives Louis his cute open mouthed, wide eyed grin.

Louis nods and smiles. “They’re awesome. Where did you get them?”

“Uh…” Harry places them in his lap.

Louis can tell Harry is hiding something. “Haz?”

“Just a shop I was passing…” he says quietly.

“What shop?” Louis presses, curious at Harry’s lack of desire to share.

Harry puffs out his cheeks. “Urgh. Mothercare. OK Lou? I was in Mothercare looking at baby-grows and mini dresses and little dungarees and those tiny little shoes they do and the even tinier little socks and I spoke to one lady who was in there buying a crib for ten minutes about what colour she is going to paint her nursery because I love babies, so tease all you want but you might as well prepare yourself for this to become your life when we get one of our own.” He sticks his bottom lip out, rubbing the furry fabric of reindeer get-up between his fingers.

Louis pulls him in into his side. “That’s not a bad thing darling. I love the outfits, and Liam and Cheryl are going to love them too. Thank you for getting them. And I’m looking forward to us both being baby crazy together someday.” He presses his lips to Harry’s head where he’s leaning against Louis’ shoulder. “Now, don’t know about you, but I’m starving, and I took some of your delicious homemade burgers out the freezer so why don’t I go stick the BBQ on and we can sit in the sun with some beers and admire my handiwork with the grass.”

Harry’s shoulders relax, releasing the tension of the baby talk. “Sure. You wanna call the lads? Invite them over?”

“Nah. Think I’ll keep you all to myself if you don’t mind.”

The truth is, Louis can’t handle the thought of Liam coming roundHis chest tightens at the idea of Harry giving the baby-grows over right now, as while it would appear to anyone else as nothing but a lovely gesture, Louis knows it’s also a symbolic one, because it’s the first time Harry has acknowledged the pregnancy since he found out about it in any real way. Louis knows he needed some time to come to terms with it all and he also recognises this is Harry’s way of saying that he’s good with it now and that he can be happy for Louis’ best friend without feeling resentment that it’s not happening for him, for them as a couple.

Louis had in fact spoken to Liam a couple of days after the party. He didn’t want to, and it was awkward as hell, but he took Liam to the pub and bought him a pint while he explained that Harry was having a tough time. He stressed that it wasn’t any reflection on Liam or what they thought of him becoming a dad, it had simply brought up underlying misgivings that Harry found difficult to process at times about their own plans for parenthood. He told Liam that he could come to Louis about any of his worries or concerns or stress out about impending fatherhood as much as he wanted and Louis would be there to listen and support him, but he would appreciate it if he could keep the ‘oh shit I’m having a baby’ chat to the minimum around Harry. Liam, to his credit, took the whole thing very well, even joking that if it went tits up at least he had back up parents for his newborn waiting in the wings. There’s a good chance that Harry would be upset with Louis for even having the discussion with Liam if he ever found out, but Louis doesn’t care. He needs to protect Harry, at any cost, and if that means having tough conversations with people he cares about or making difficult decisions, that’s what he’ll do. Because that’s his job. Or at least it will be, it’s right there in the wedding vows after all. They’ll promise ‘to love, comfort, honour and protect’ each other when they become husbands.

That’s if Louis ever gets round to bloody well popping the question.

__________

 

The first time Louis almost proposes out of sheer necessity to prove a point is a couple of weeks after that.

 

“This is such a waste of time.”

“It’s not. We need to find a new junior exec because the work load is getting too much for Jade and Charlie.” Harry says. He’s sitting with Louis behind the large table in their board room at the agency where they have spent almost the entire day conducting interviews. And Louis is at the end of his tether.

Louis doodles on his notepad. “I know that but it’s pointless when the candidates are fucking awful Haz. That last girl could barely spell her own name.”

Harry reaches out to caress the back of Louis’ neck. “Well we’ve got one more interview to do and if he’s shit then we can go back to the recruitment people and give them hell for sending us dross OK?”

“Fine. Who’s the guy then?”

He pulls his hand away and looks down at the CV in front of him. “Dylan Gillespie. Twenty five. Went to university in York and studied business and marketing. Has done a couple of long paid internships in York and then in London.” There’s a knock on the door, and after being told to enter, Zayn leads what Louis assumes is Dylan into the room.

“Hey guys, this is Dylan Gillespie for your 4.30pm. Dylan, this is Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, the managing directors.” The two men stand up from their chairs and lean forward across the table to shake hands with him and thank Zayn before he leaves them to it. Immediate first impressions are positive. Along with the firm hand shake and confident greeting, Dylan is immaculately presented in a three piece suit, unlike some of the other candidates they interviewed, one having turned up in jeans and a T-shirt. He’s also a good looking guy, like a young Harrison Ford maybe, Louis thinks. As much as Louis hates to admit it, being attractive when you are trying to get people to part with their money isn’t a bad thing.

“Thanks for coming in Dylan.” Harry says as he gestures for him to take the seat on the opposite side of the table.

“Oh no problem, thanks for seeing me. Do you mind if I take of my jacket? It’s pretty hot today ain’t it?”

Harry nods. “Yes of course. Nice to have a good summer for once but not all that great when you’re stuck indoors eh?”

“Do I detect a Yorkshire accent?” Louis asks as they watch him remove his top layer and place it neatly on the back of the chair before sitting down.

“You do, I’m from Rotherham originally but also lived in Sheffield before moving to York for uni,” Dylan explains once he is settled.

Louis thought as much. He pours Dylan a glass of water from the jug on the table and passes it across. “I’m a Donny lad myself, who’s your team?”

“The Millers.” Ah, Rotherham United, main rivals of Doncaster Rovers. What a shame.

“Ach, might as well leave now eh? Never gonna get the job swearing like that at me.”

Dylan laughs loudly, grinning wide. “Should have used my common sense there. Take it you’re a Rovers fan?”

“’Til I die mate.” Louis informs him, puffing his chest out in jest.

“Well they’re having a cracking season, 4-1 at the weekend right? Couple of brilliant goals.”

Ah so the boy knows his footie. Could fit in with the lads pretty well then, Niall especially will be happy. “OK, you can stay.”

“Had me sweating there!” Dylan mimes pulling the collar of his shirt.

Louis waves a hand at him.“Oh that’s what they all say.”

Dylan smirks and raises an eyebrow, looking Louis up and down. “Do they now?”

Harry, having been silent for the entire exchange, clears his throat. “So Dylan, do you want to tell us a bit about your university course, I can see from your C.V you did business and marketing?”

***

Forty minutes later and they’re wrapping up the interview. Louis is surprisingly impressed. Dylan is certainly confidence without it coming across as arrogant, has had solid project successes in his previous positions which he was able to run through in detail articulately, and while some of his knowledge is lacking, that could definitely be taught, he has a good foundation to be a decent executive and that is the key attribute that Louis and Harry are looking for.

“And what about in your off time, what kind of things do you get up to?” Louis asks.

“The usual really. Like to keep fit. I was the captain of the York Uni swimming team and also played football, both of which I try to keep up here in London. Enjoy going out with my mates, going to the cinema that kind of thing. Oh and travelling, love to travel,” Dylan explains.

“Been anywhere exciting?”

“Did three months in the far east two years ago, that was incredible, Vietnam being my favourite I reckon. Also been skiing in Canada a couple of times and been pretty much all over Europe throughout the years.”

That’s a decent record for someone who is only twenty five. Harry must agree, saying, “wow, sounds like you get about a fair bit.”

Dylan smiles and nods, side-eyeing Louis while responding to Harry’s comment. “Oh, I’ve been known to get about, yeah.” Louis can see Harry frowning in his peripheral view, and Dylan coughs into his fist shifting in his seat. “I mean, my boyfriend and I, or should I say ex boyfriend, were frequent travellers together, always snapping up cheap flights or train fares when we could and going off with only a back pack.” That’s surprising, he’s into men. Louis’ gaydar is usually pretty good as well. But Louis supposes it’s a positive, since there is always that slight worry that someone they hire will have a problem with Louis and Harry’s relationship.

“Right,” Harry says loudly, “think that about covers it for today, unless you have any further questions?”

Dylan shakes his head. “Nope, don’t think so.”

“Thank you for coming in. We’ve still got a few people to see so we will be in touch by the end of next week.” That’s a lie, Louis thinks, they don’t have anyone else lined up. Surely this guy is a shoe in? He’s by far the best candidate. Harry must not want to appear too keen.

“I’ll show you out,” Louis says, standing up. Harry stays silently seated, his head down while he scribbles notes on some paper. Dylan tries to thank him for his time but Harry simply nods his head and mutters out a goodbye as they walk out the room. Dylan follows Louis to the main door of the agency and Dylan tells him it was great meeting Louis and hopes to see him again very soon.

When he gets back to the board room, Harry has gone. Louis finds him in his office, filing away his notes from todays interviews.

“So he seemed good,” Louis starts as he sits down on Harry’s couch. Harry makes an indifferent sound, keeping his back to Louis at the filing cabinet. “Definitely the best we’ve seen. What do you think?”

“I wasn’t really a fan.”

“Seriously? Why not?”

Harry shrugs. “Dunno. Seemed a bit cocky. And he didn’t know much about European markets.”

“Yeah but that we can teach that.”

Harry looks at him over his shoulder. “You really liked him?”

“Yeah,” Louis tell him. “He’s confident and I think he would be able to charm the clients well. He seems keen to learn and take on new challenges. Kind of reminded me of you actually.”

Harry slams the cabinet draw closed and turns around, a deep scowl on his face. “He reminds you of me?”

Why does Louis feel like he said the wrong thing. He meant it as a compliment. “Well, yeah, a bit. Like in his work ethic and approach. Did you not think so?”

Harry opens another drawer and starts rifling through the folders. “No. I did not.”

“Well we can think about it.” Harry just needs some time to reflect, and when he reviews the quality of the candidates he’ll realise Dylan’s the best for the job.

“Uh, no. I’m not going to change my mind. We’re not hiring him.”

“Harry come on, you-“

He cuts him off. “Louis. I’ve said my piece. We agreed we would only hire someone we were both happy with. We’ll continuing looking.” He pulls out some papers and shuts the drawer again, so hard this time it makes Louis’ teeth ache.

“Are you mad or something? Can we not discuss this?”

“No sweetheart, I’m not mad. There’s just nothing left to discuss,” he says as he checks his watch and moves over to the desk, dropping the papers there and collecting his phone and wallet and slipping them into his pocket. “I’m going to head off to meet Alexa for a quick dinner. Are you heading straight home?”

What the hell? Louis doesn’t know how to respond. Harry is clearly pissed off about something but Louis doesn’t want to poke the bear before he leaves. “Uh… sure. Think I’ll grab a quick drink with the lads.”

“OK. Love you.” Harry walks over to Louis and bends over to kiss his temple, but he does it so harshly it kinda hurts. Harry’s already half way out the room before Louis can tell him he loves him too.

***

An hour and half later, Louis is sitting with Niall, Liam, Zayn and Niall's assistant Steve in a bar with a pint in his hand, having not long regaled them of this afternoons events. He tries not to talk much about work disagreements with Harry, preferring to keep them between the two of them, but he’s stumped on this one and needs the sounding board.

“You can be thick as shit sometimes,” Niall tells Louis, a looking of pity of his face.

Well that’s a bit offensive. “What? Why?”

Niall continues to speak to him like he’s an idiot. “Clearly this Dylan guy was into you and Harry was jealous.”

“He wasn’t into me?” Louis says outraged.

Zayn agrees. “Yeah, he was mate. His eyes were glued to your ass when you walked him out afterwards. And from what you have said about the interview, Harry saw it straight away that the guy was keen.”

Louis thinks back. There might have been a couple of things Dylan said that could have been taking a different way but he can’t have fancied Louis, he would have clocked it surely? Or maybe it’s because he wasn’t looking because he isn’t interested in anyone other that Harry. “Fine, let’s say for arguments sake, that you’re right, and he did fancy me, it wouldn’t matter. Harry doesn’t get jealous.”

Liam takes a sip his drink and swallows. “Well no, not normally, but you usually show clear disdain for ninety five percent of the people you meet. So if a good looking, single, gay man comes along and you don’t instantly hate him, he’s going to be a bit miffed. But then you make it worse by actively comparing him to Harry, so yeah, he’s going to be pissed off.”

Holy shit. They’re right. Louis actually told Harry that Dylan reminded Louis of him. “Fuck. You really think that’s why he’s mad?”

“Yeah,” Niall confirms for the group as they all nod.

Louis puts his glass down and runs his hands through his hair. “But I don’t fancy Dylan, or anyone else for that matter. I only fancy Harry. I’m obsessed with Harry. I want to marry the guy. I want to be legally bound to him for the rest of my life so he literally cannot run away from me without a judge telling him he’s allowed to and even then I’d probably still try and stop him by any means necessary I’m that obsessed with him. I couldn’t give a shit about Dylan.”

Zayn chuckles at him. “Yeah, you need to tell him that. Maybe in a less creepy way though.”

Louis starts rubbing his temples to try and calm him himself. “I need to propose, like, tonight.”

“Don’t propose” Liam groans.

Louis lifts his head up and stares. “Why not? I need to show him he’s the only man for me.” The thought of Harry doubting Louis’ feelings for him makes his skin crawl.

“Would you want to be proposed to by Harry because he was trying to prove he didn’t fancy someone else?”

He sighs. “Uh, no, I guess not. I suppose I’ll just have to do what I do best then.”

Steve looks puzzled, having watched the exchange between the men. “I don’t think yelling and slamming doors in his face will help?” he pitches in.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I don’t mean that.”

“Deep clean your house?” Niall guesses.

“No, for fuck sake.”

“Oooh,” Liam says slowly, realisation hitting him, “you mean sex don’t you?”

“Yup. A good old fashioned shagathon is just what my man needs. Best be off then lads.” He stands up from the table and gulps down the rest of his pint. “And don’t be surprised if I’m waddling into work tomorrow yeah?”

***

Louis’ not saying Harry is easy for it, not at all, but the fact of the matter is, when it comes to Louis, Harry is pretty fucking easy for it, so Louis always knows when he plans for sex, he’s going to get it. He’s sitting in his boxers on the sofa flicking mindlessly through the the T.V channels, having decided that’s dressing again after showering and prepping himself would be pointless, as well as uncomfortable in the balmy summer evening, when Harry gets home.

“Lou? You here?” Louis hears from the hallway.

“Living room.”

Harry doesn’t come in straight away, having decided to go change out of his own sticky clothing and slip on a pair of cotton shorts before padding bare foot to join Louis.

“Urgh it’s still so hot out.” Now there are a couple of ways that Louis could play this; the direct, or the indirect approach. He goes with his gut and plays it cool, giving Harry a noncommittal hum in return. There’s a few seconds of pause. “You stay long with the lads?”

Louis keeps facing forward. “Nah, just a couple of quick pints. Nothing special. How’s Alexa?”

“She’s good. Busy.”

“Good.”

Silence creeps over them as Louis pretends to look at movie options. He knows he won’t have to wait long, and sure enough a minute later, Harry speaks.

“I’m sorry.”

Louis plays dumb. “You are? What for?”

“For being grumpy earlier, and for not explaining myself properly about why I didn’t want to hire Dylan.”

Louis switches the T.V off and drops the remote onto the armrest beside him, before turning round. “And why didn’t you?”

“He fancied you and I didn’t like it.” He didn’t think Harry would just come out and say it so bluntly, but it removes the need for pussyfooting around.

“So what? I’m not saying that I agree with you, but even if he did, people have fancied me before and it’s never bothered you?”

Harry runs his tongue along his upper teeth before answering. “That’s different. This isn’t someone checking you out while you have a kick about in the park or someone trying to chat you up in a bar. This would be someone you are working with day in day out, getting know better, possibly even end up socialising with. And the thought of you being taken away from me, it… I wouldn’t survive it.” He looks down at his shorts and starts thumbing the hem of the left leg.

“I guess my only concern here is that you think there is even a remote possibility that that would ever happen. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. Do you worry I’m going to cheat on you or something.”

“Fuck, no, not at all. I trust you one hundred percent, but even if someone’s a vegetarian, it doesn’t mean you have to stick a juicy steak in front of them.”

Louis laughs at Harry’s analogy, and strokes the back of Harry’s hand. “I liked him for the business and enough that I could put up with him as an employee and maybe for the odd pint, but nothing more. The only piece of meat I’m ever going to be interested in is yours. But we won’t hire him, because I’m not putting either of us in a situation where we for so much as one second have to doubt how either of us feels about each other OK?”

“OK.” Harry smiles. Good, that’s the boring emotional bit sorted. Now time for the sex bit.

“I think its for the best anyways,” Louis says casually. “Think you would have ended up liking it too much, having someone around that fancies me.”

Harry turns to him with a look of bewilderment. “What the hell are you talking about? Me liking it too much?”

Louis shrugs. “Lets say that you’re right, and Dylan does fancy me, and we hire him. I think you’d end up getting off on it, that he was pining after something that was yours that he didn’t have a hope in hell of ever getting.”

“I don’t think so Lou.” He shakes his head at the same time but he doesn’t sound all that confident in his answer.

“No?” Louis says as he inches closer to Harry on the sofa, running a finger down Harry’s bare chest. “You wouldn’t like that? Kissing or touching me in front of him, showing me off a bit, making sure he knew he could look but not touch?”

Harry’s eyes get larger. “Um..” Yeah. That’s what Louis thought. See, Harry might be easy for it, but one of the things that gets him going the most is when he gets to flaunt how easy Louis is for him too, and him alone.

Louis sits up and crawls into Harry’s lap, so he’s straddling him, and leans forward to kiss him lightly on the mouth. “See I think you would darling. I think you like the thought of people wanting me, but knowing that I’m going home with you.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Harry moves to dig his fingers into Louis’ hips. Of course Harry knows what Louis’ doing, he’s not stupid. Doesn’t mean he isn’t going to go along with it willingly though.

“I’m not doing anything handsome,” Louis says in that breathy way Harry loves, cupping Harry’s neck and stroking his pulse point with his thumb. “But I mean, you do think I’m pretty, don’t you?” Oh yeah, in case you hadn’t realised, Louis happens to be a leading authority on playing cute and innocent during sex with his man.

“Angel. Come on now. You’re the prettiest creature I’ve ever seen.”

Louis maintains the virtuous tone as best he can. “It’s just, I was only thinking like, if we _did_ hire him, maybe one day, by some sheer coincidence, after everyone’s left for the day, maybe sad, pining Dylan forgets his keys, or his wallet or something, and he has to traipse back to work to retrieve it.” He pauses to nibble at Harry’s jaw for a few moments, while his hips start to rut against Harry, before continuing. “And maybe, when he gets there, he hears noises coming from your office, so he goes to investigate. And what does he find?”

Harry’s hands begin to encourage the rhythm of Louis’ pelvis against his own. “You?”

“Yeah. Me,” Louis agrees. “And who else?”

“Me?”

“Definitely you darling.” They’re both thickening up nicely against each other now from their movements, so Louis gives things a helping hand by reaching into Harry’s shorts and pulling his cock out completely, giving him a couple of firm strokes to get him fully hard. “I reckon you’d have got so worked up by poor Dylan lusting after me that you wouldn’t have been able to wait to get me home, you’ll have had to take me right there in your office.” Harry mirrors the action, pulling down Louis’ boxers round his bum and taking Louis’ dick in his palm, swiping up and down. “God. So.. uh… Dylan walks in and all he sees is me, spread out naked on your desk, all pretty and that…. and you’d already be fucking me. Giving it to me so good I don’t even notice he’s there…”

“Cause you’ve only got eyes for me?” Harry asks, now completely enthralled by his lover’s compelling fantasy. Louis watches Harry’s abs tense and release as they’re both jerk each other, the ink of his tattoos rippling while their hands knock against each other. It’s mesmerising, but Louis has bigger plans.

“You got it baby. Only eyes for you, all strong and sexy, my gorgeous man,” he tells Harry, fighting to keep his composure while enjoys the friction they’re building both literally and figuratively. “But you’d know he was there though, you’d see him straight away, and you’d get to grin at him… Shit yes…um… maybe… maybe even give him a cheeky wink while you’re fucking me, rubbing it in properly that you get to be inside me… making me feel good, and he can only watch… only dare to imagine what it’s like.” Louis pulls his hand away from Harry’s cock and shuffles a bit to pull his own pants down further, kneeling up to trying and free them from his ankles awkwardly, his cock bumping into Harry’s chest, Harry struggling to support him. He eventually he manages to rid himself of the underwear, throwing them behind him and sits back down now fully naked. Harry’s index and middle finger instantly come up to Louis’ entrance but whilst he probably only planned to have quick prod, he finds Louis already lubed up and loose.

“Fuck. Princess, you’re.…”

Louis ignores him, because he doesn’t want to lose the momentum he’s created by explaining needlessly that yes, he fingered himself open before Harry got home. He rolls harder than before into Harry so they’re leaking cocks are brushing against each other while Harry explores, Louis grabbing onto Harry’s shoulders. “And I’d be moaning your name wouldn’t I?” He starts again. “Over and over… ‘cause you fuck me so damn hard and so damn well… that you’re all I can think about… you’re all I can comprehend.” He’s panting as he’s talking, getting so worked up that he knows he needs to get Harry’s cock in him soon, instead of the three fingers that are getting further inside with every undulation, otherwise he’s going to burst. “So there’s poor, poor Dylan… Standing in the doorway, forced to watch because he can’t take his eyes off of us… rooted to the…. rooted to the spot…Oh my God right there Haz… while you get deeper and deeper…. deeper inside me until I’m close to the edge… Fuck…”

Harry swallows. “‘Cause only I make you feel good.” His voice is so deep now, it sends shivers right down all of Louis’ limbs.

Louis knocks Harry’s hand away from his hole and kneels up enough that Harry takes the cue and lines his tip up with Louis’ rim, letting Louis take his time sinking down at his own pace until he’s fully engulfed. Louis rests his forehead against Harry’s. “‘Cause only you make me feel amazing darling. Every single time. And you know why?”

“Why?” Harry breathes out, gazing straight into Louis’ face despite the closeness.

Louis sits back, and performs a single rising and lowering of his body on Harry’s throbbing thickness, causing them both to groan in unison at the burn, before stopping and taking Harry’s face between his sweaty palms. “Because I’m yours. Just yours and no-one else's. And it doesn’t matter if anyone wants me, you’re the only person that will ever get to touch me, or fuck me or love me.”

Harry murmurs a single word in response, growing impossibly more rigid inside Louis’ packed heat; “Mine.”

“And you’re mine too. All mine.”

Harry slides a hand from where it’s grabbing Louis’ bum to grasp at the back of Louis’ neck. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you more.” Louis moves to crush their lips together, tonguing into Harry’s hot mouth while he starts to ride him, Harry shunting them both into a better position so he can start fucking up into him vigorously in well practised synchronisation. Louis’ cock is trapped tight between their sweaty torsos, and it doesn’t take long for them both to careen towards their ends.

“You’re fucking mine. Made only for me. Take me so fucking well. Shit.” Harry’s words drip with lust and greed, Louis clamping down on him from inside as his arms encircle tightly round Harry’s neck. He comes with Harry’s teeth and lips brandishing a welt into the juncture of his throat, calling out Harry’s name as he shoots off up between their writhing bodies. Harry continues his thrusts until he too hits his peak, and his movements become messy, shuddering uncontrollably as he empties himself in ropes.

They stay wordlessly connected and pressed together for a few minutes after that, Harry’s face resting in between Louis’ clavicles while Louis fingers at his curls. He hasn’t had it cut in a while and Louis’ been enjoying the extra length but it’s getting a bit unmanageable.

“We’re still not hiring him,” Harry mumbles against his skin eventually.

Louis tugs at the hair at the back of Harry’s head to force him to look up at him. “I know baby. I just wanted to hit home the point that i don’t give a shit about him or anyone else when it comes to you.” He sucks on Harry’s top then bottom lip.

“Consider the point well and truly hit.”

“That’s a shame,” Louis says, feigning disappointment as he pulls himself off of Harry’s softening prick and stands up on trembling legs. He can feel the come running down the back of his thighs.

Harry looks Louis up and down with primal hunger, despite having just come inside him. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh no reason.” He pushes his fringe out of his eyes with a dramatic flick of his wrist. “I was only going to suggest if you needed any extra proof that we could film the next round, make a little sample of something we could send Dylan if we ever felt so inclined to.”

Harry smirks. “We’ve filmed ourselves before. We could send him one of those?”

“Never POV though.”

Harry shoots up from the sofa and races to pull down his shorts the rest of the way and off the bottom of his feet but Louis’ already sauntering away to head upstairs, knowing there is absolutely no chance Harry is going to say no. “You’ll seriously let me film myself fucking you POV?” he calls after him, bounding along the hallway like a puppy that’s been told it’s dinner time.

“Yes, handsome,” Louis says over his shoulder as he walks up the stairs, Harry hot on his heels. “The only decision you have to make is if I’m in a blindfold or handcuffs.”

“Handcuffs,” Harry rushes out, picking a squealing Louis up before he can reach the bedroom doorway. “Definitely handcuffs.”

***

Yeah, Louis thinks, sex was definitely a far more sensible idea than rushing the most important question he’s ever had to ask anyone. And shit load more satisfying.

__________

 

The first time Louis actually proposes gets massively derailed. And it’s not even Louis’ fault for once.

 

He’s decided to take Harry away for an overnight to a nice hotel in the countryside and he’ll ask him there. He’d rather have done it somewhere more personal to them but he’s not about to get down on one knee in a supermarket so needs must. And even though they agreed no away holidays for the first couple of years to save money for doing up the house, he got a Groupon deal for bed and breakfast next month at a charming place with a beautiful lake and a decent review score so Harry won’t be able to pout at that surely? He’ll tell him they deserve a little treat after all the DIY they’ve being doing.

Louis’ perched on Joyce’s desk watching a video of Misty and Peanut playing with a bit of string when Zayn wanders over. Louis can tell something is wrong as soon as he looks up at him.

“Uh... James Corden’s on the phone for you?”

“James Corden? What does that tubby cunt want?”

“Louis!”

He pats Joyce on the shoulder. “Sorry pet, I’ll give you a pound for the swear box in a minute.” He turns to back to Zayn. “Harry isn’t here. Did he say what it was about?”

He shakes his head. “Nope, but uh... he asked specifically for you, not Harry.”

Louis gets up and marches back to his office, talking back at Zayn over his shoulder as he does. “Urgh right ok, patch it through.”

***

“I’m being sued.”

Louis slams his keys onto the kitchen table and sits down with a huff.

“You’re being what?” Harry replies from where he’s cutting up vegetables for dinner. Louis hasn’t seen him all day, as he’s had meetings on the other side of town and didn’t see the point of coming all the way back across just to go home together.

“Sued. Well, I’m not being sued, Tubby Cunt and Beardy Cunt are.” He starts pulling off his tie.

Harry doesn’t need clarification of who is talking about, the names having stuck since the whole Dashel & Moore debacle. “So how does that affect you?” He asks, placing the knife down and wiping his hands on a tea towel, turning to lean against the worktop and give Louis his full attention.

“Some company from forever ago is suing them for damaging the brand and not fulfilling the contract and I was the junior executive on the account at the time.”

The wrinkle in Harry’s brow deepens. “But was it your fault?”

“No, I don’t think so, I’ll know more tomorrow when I go in for a meeting to discuss it with their lawyers. It’s more of an evidence thing I believe, but there is a small chance I could be complicit.”

“So there’s not much to worry about then?”

Louis looks at him with derision. “Harry, come on. If it gets out I’m involved in damaging a company’s reputation then that could seriously affect our own agency.”

“Not really. You were only a junior and it’s Corden Winston that would take the brunt of it. I think you should wait to hear more before panicking. What time’s the meeting?”

It’s not worth fighting the toss with Harry over this, it’ll only make Louis more mad. “6pm. They don’t want the staff to get wind of it yet so I’m going in after everyone has left.”

Harry fingers his hair. “Shit, ok, um, do you want me to come with you? We’re meant to be babysitting for Gemma and Michal but could cancel?”

“No, don’t do that. You go and I’ll come round afterwards. And Tubby said he didn’t want anyone else involved at this stage, so requested I come alone.”

Harry nods and goes to open his mouth, but Louis puts his hand up. “I swear to God Haz, if the next words out your mouth are anything along the lines of thinking positively or everything will be alright or something equally motivating I will lose my shit.”

Harry closes his mouth again, and turns to finish preparing the vegetables. “You hungry?”

“No.” He sighs, feeling deflated. “I’m going to go finish stripping the wall paper in the third bedroom.”

Harry twists his neck to look at him. “Do you want a hand?”

“No babes. I kinda just want to be alone.”

“Sure sweetheart. I’ll leave some food for you anyways in case you change your mind.”

Louis stands up and walks over to kiss Harry’s shoulder and cheek. “Thanks. I love you.”

“I really love you too.”

***

It’s not like he cares all that much about Corden Winston or even himself. Louis just doesn’t want anything he’s done or anyone else has done to affect Harry in any way if he can help it, and this could. If it did affect their own agency, that could hurt Harry and that’s the last thing in the world Louis wants to happen. Because he loves Harry and Harry’s happiness and well being is more important to Louis than his own at this point, or at a bare minimum their mutual happiness is so inextricably intertwined that one simply cannot be affected without the other somehow. And now that something has come along and possibly jeopardised that, particularly something he can’t control, Louis’ feeling resentful. 

He’s going to have to put the proposal off too. He doesn’t want to do it when there is a cloud over them, something distracting the occasion from anything other than the luster and glee it deserves, and that’s only adding fuel to the fire of Louis’ discontent. So instead of doing what he normally does, screaming and shouting and taking it out on the one person that deserves it the least, Louis goes upstairs, switches on their digital radio, cracking up the volume and takes it out on the faded lilac walls of the third bedroom. The bedroom they plan to one day turn into a nursery but will for now be re-wallpapered an unassuming eggshell colour and house a single bed for occasional out of town guests and Niall when he gets too pissed after watching the footie and can’t be trusted to get the tube home without maiming himself.

It’s late once Louis decides to call it a night, and by the time he’s showered off and crawls into bed, Harry is already there himself, lying on his side reading a book under the covers. He places a faded and tattered train ticket in between the pages he’s on and takes off his glasses, placing both items on the bedside table together before rolling over and pulling Louis in for a cuddle, chest to back. He doesn’t say anything, choosing to nuzzle into Louis’ neck and breathe deeply.

“What’s with the suit?” Louis asks, once he’s noticed that his grey tailored two piece he usually keeps for important events is hanging on the back of the door, complete with a fitted shirt and tie, and his shoes, which Harry has most definitely polished for him, sitting on the carpet below it.

“Thought you would feel better about going into the lion’s den in one of your favourites tomorrow,” Harry tells him, leaving a couple of soft kisses on the back of his shoulder. And it’s that sort of shit that makes Harry the best fucking thing to ever come in to Louis’ life, that he thinks about stuff like that and knows how to make Louis feel like a king every day they’re together, even through as simple an act as polishing a pair of bloody loafers without being asked.

“Thank you. I’d never have thought of that.” Louis rubs at Harry’s forearm wrapped around his waist.

“Mmm. We make a good team eh?”

“The best team, babe.” Louis cranes his neck round and they have a slow kiss before Harry is yawning against Louis’ lips and they drift off in each other’s arms.

***

When he walks into the building of Corden Winston at 5.55pm the following day, Ben is waiting for him in the lobby. They cordially shake hands.

“Louis.”

“Ben.”

“Wish I was seeing you under better circumstances.” Ben says, his face looking surprisingly kind. Probably wants to try and get on Louis’ good side.

“What, like with my head on a stick?” Louis retorts.

Ben chuckles. “Good to see you haven’t lost your bite Tomlinson.”

Louis smiles in spite of himself. “So we gonna get this shit over with?”

“Sure. The lawyers are just finishing up with Jeff upstairs, can you head to staff kitchen and I’ll meet you there in a few to go over a couple of things? You can help yourself to tea and whatever.”

“The kitchen?” That’s a bit odd, he thought they’d go to his office or maybe one of the board rooms. But then again, Ben won’t want Louis able to snoop round most likely.

“Is that ok? You remember where it is?”

“Sure, yeah, see you shortly.”

Louis makes his way up the stairs to the first floor and walks along the hauntingly familiar corridor to get to the kitchen where he spent many a breakfast and lunch in his time. He texts Harry as he walks, having not seen him since lunch time since Harry left early to let Gemma and Michal go to their friend’s wedding, to tell him that he’s arrived and that they’re going to have to start calling Ben ‘Tubby Cunt’ as well because he’s been putting on the beef. He’s not really paying much attention as he goes so he doesn’t put his phone down until he’s standing properly in the middle of the room he’s expected to wait in.

When he finally looks up he realises the lights are switched off, and he’s only able to see because the room is filled with literally a hundred candles dotted around on pretty much every available surface, along with a shit load of vases of red roses. That’s plain weird.

When he turns around to flip the light switch so he can get a better look, Harry is leaning with his shoulder against the doorframe, legs crossed casually at the ankles. He’s wearing his pillar box red suit, which is Louis’ absolute favourite of his because Louis loves it when Harry wears red, and a black shirt with white detailing. He’s looks utterly stunning, even with the couple of inches that’s been chopped of the end of his curls.

“You’ve cut your hair.” Louis says.

Harry smirks. “Funnily enough, those are the exact words you said to me the first time we ever met, in this very room in fact.”

It _is_ the room where they first met. Odd coincidence, Louis hadn’t thought of that. Anyways, this is all very confusing. He frowns. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”

Harry pushes off the frame and talks a couple of steps towards Louis, closing the door behind him. “Really? You need to ask?”

Louis’ brain is whirring. Harry’s here, and they’re in the room they first met in. And the room is filled with flowers and candles. Which is very romantic. And Harry is wearing Louis’ favourite suit. And… Oh. My. God. He’s being ambushed. He’s being fucking ambushed and Harry’s even managed to dress Louis for the fucking occasion. “You better not be-“

“Nope,” Harry stops him, holding his hands up. “But you are.”

What the actual fuck? “I am?” he squeaks.

Harry nods and smiles softly. “If you still want to that is.”

“I don’t have the ring though.”

“Inner right pocket I believe.” Louis reaches into his jacket and sure enough, the small velvet box that Louis gave Liam for safe keeping so Harry wouldn’t find it in the house is in there. He pulls it out and grips it tightly. Jesus. This is actually happening. Louis takes in a deep breath.

“So the whole getting sued thing?”

Harry takes a step closer, running a hand through his hair and then fidgets a little with the lapels of his suit, needlessly adjusting them. Good, Louis’ isn’t the only one that’s bricking it then. “Small fib. They owed us for the shit they put us through so I pulled in the favour.” Louis nods in understanding. “You’re not mad?”

Mad? Louis is fucking livid. But only because he wished he had thought of it first, because this is absolutely spot on; private, personal, romantic, and Louis didn’t see it coming. Exactly what he wanted for them both. This is what he meant when he told Harry last night that they are the best team. They are the best bloody team ever. “No I’m not mad. I know you wouldn’t have been able to get me here without me being legally obligated to. I’m only sorry you felt like you had to help out.”

“I got the sense you were you too worried about the how and the when rather than the why.”

“I’ve never had to worry about the why. I just wanted it to be perfect for you.”

“You’re perfect for me,” Harry replies simply. That sounds like Louis cue. He places the box in his pocket so he can step forward and take both of Harry’s hands in his own and inhales a deep breath.

“Harry. Handsome. I am so deeply in love with you. I love you so much that it used to scare me, that I could feel that strongly about someone and that someone could have that much of a hold over me, because, come on, it’s me, I don’t do feelings very well. But it doesn’t any more. And you know why? Because you make me having feelings so easy. You make being with you so easy. You make waking up with you every morning and going to bed with you every night and loving you with everything I have in me so incredibly easy. And really, the only thing that you make impossible for me is trying to imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Because I can’t. I refuse to. I need to spend the rest of my life with you to have any chance of being remotely content. And well, the day you told me you loved me for the first time you said that all you want to do is make me ridiculously happy. And you do, don’t get me wrong, but there is one more thing you need to do. You need to allow me to stand in front of all our friends and family and the world and tell everyone just how much I love you and you need to become my husband and you need to let me love you and look after you for the rest of my life and only then will I be one hundred percent ridiculously happy. So with that being said…” He releases Harry’s hands and reaches back into his pocket to retrieve the box and bends down on one knee. “Harry Edward Styles. Would you make me the luckiest man alive by doing me the honour of marrying me?” He snaps the box open and reveals the ring, holding it up to the beautiful man bathed in a soft glow in front of him.

Harry raises his palms to his face and wipes away his tears and sniffs. “Yes Louis. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Louis grins, his heart beating so hard and fast that he feels like it’s going to jump out his throat. He pulls the ring out and puts the box back in his pocket, before taking Harry’s left hand and slipping the band smoothly onto the fourth finger, Harry nervously giggling above him through the tears. He’s pictured this moment a hundred thousand times in his head, but he could never have imagined it would feel this good, how unbelievably utopian he could feel seeing the symbol of his devotion on Harry’s hand, of hearing the love his life agreeing to spend the rest of his own with him. Louis stands up again with the help of Harry keeping him steady with his legs shaking and head buzzing like they are, and they hug tightly, before falling into a tender kiss.

“You make loving you easy too by the way.” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear after a minute or so and they’ve pulled away. Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck and snuggles into him. He’s aware that Harry is doing something with his own hand beside him, and a few seconds later, music fills the room.

Louis rears his head back and sees Harry slipping his phone back into his suit jacket pocket. “Elvis Presley? Really?”

“It’s a classic,” Harry states as Can’t Help Falling In Love is crooned out of speakers mysteriously planted somewhere in the kitchen.

“Well you are a fool,” Louis tells him grinning.

Harry nods and kisses his lightly on the lips. “Baby, I’m a fool for you. Now dance with me.” He takes Louis’ arms wrapped round his waist and guides them around his neck, encircling his own around Louis’ middle.

“I’m not dancing with you, that’s a step too far.”

“Louis, you’re dancing with me. And you’re marrying me.”

He doesn’t argue, because if Harry wants Louis to dance with him in room where they first laid eyes on each other and their lives changed forever, surrounded by beauty and warmth and love, it doesn’t matter how fucking cheesy it is, that’s what Louis is going to do. Because he’s convinced that’s his sole purpose in life, to make Harry as happy as Harry makes him. So he swallows his pride and intertwines his fingers at Harry’s nape and let’s Harry sway their bodies together to the music. Harry sporadically kisses him; on the nose, on the cheeks, on the forehead, on the lips, while mouthing the words to the song, and he does it with the next romantic song and the one after that, and even the one after that, before Louis finally bursts the bubble they have created.

“So, I’m guessing we’re not babysitting tonight?”

“Nope. I took the liberty of booking us a table at that Italian you love round the corner, the one that sets fire to the salted fish.”

The boy did good. “Oooh I love that place. Sound perfect. Going to get me drunk on champagne and limoncello and take advantage of me?”

Harry squeezes tighter round him. “I don’t need to get you drunk to do that, you’re always up for it.”

“That I am, but only for my fiancé.”

Harry lowers a hand and pinches Louis’ arse. “Fuck,” he growls, “love hearing you call me that.”

“Gonna be better when I call you husband though eh?” He leans up to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth.

“It’s going to the best thing ever darling.”

A thought pops into Louis’ head. “What times the table booked for?”

“7.30pm.”

Louis unclasps his hand to look at his watch before he replaces it back in position. “So we’ve got some time?”

“We do,” Harry nods.

Louis tries his best to keep his grin at bay, putting on a serious face. “And it would be such a waste to just leave after you’ve made the room so lovely for us.”

“It would.” Harry attempting to school his own expression.

Louis brings his hands down and runs his palms along the lapels of Harry’s jacket. “How much trouble do you think we would get in if we had engagement sex on Tubby and Beardy’s kitchen table?”

Harry winces. “Ooft, soooo much trouble, a shit tonne in fact.”

“But we’re going to do it anyway aren’t we baby?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely.”

***

So they’re engaged. They’re finally engaged and Louis gets to spend the next few weeks swanning around with a shit eating grin and informing anyone that will listen that he proposed and that Harry set it all up and it was amazing and he keeps calling Harry obnoxious things like his ‘intended’ or his ‘betrothed’ at absolutely every opportunity. He’s knows he’s being irritating and pissing the office off but he couldn’t give a fuck, because he gets to marry Harry Frickin’ Styles.

He still feels a little bad that Harry ended up having to orchestrate the whole thing, so as a thank you, Louis organises for an engagement announcement in the ‘Forthcoming Marriages’ section of the Times Newspaper. He gets up stupidly early on the day it comes out and heads down to the local newsagent, picking up two copies. One he keeps in tact, and one he cuts up neatly in the kitchen when Harry is still sleeping and puts the cut out in a little frame and puts both them both in a gift bag and presents it to Harry when he wakes up half an hour later. They end up being two hours late for work that morning and Louis has to spend the whole day sitting on a cushion in his office because Harry had fucked him so hard he couldn’t walk properly. He took that as a sign Harry appreciated the gesture, whilst the lads ripped him mercilessly.

Oh, and speaking of the lads, Zayn lets slip that Liam and Niall’s bet was who would propose to who first, one they had going from the day the couple bought their house. As it turns out, Liam had backed Louis and Niall, the traitor, had backed Harry, so Louis gives Liam a bottle of his favourite Cuban rum and he emails Niall web-links to the nearest job centre. Niall’s just fucking lucky Harry’s said Louis’ allowed to have two best men at the wedding.

Ah yes. The wedding. After all the excitement of the proposal has finally died down, Louis sits Harry down and explains to him that as much as he loves him and he can’t wait to marry him, he can’t deal with the stress of planning things anymore, and he’s proved once and for all that he is shockingly bad at it, so he’s happy to go along with literally whatever Harry wants and that he trusts Harry’s vision. Harry nods and agrees with snog and insists he’s going to give Louis the best wedding imaginable.

Louis’ll definitely have to have final say on Harry’s suit for the ceremony though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading. You can check out another of my fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500763). 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr which is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) if you want to say hello or check out stuff I'm working on. The specific post for this fic is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/post/181327912900/advertising-au-masterpost-ive-been-hoping-youd). 
> 
> Comments and feedback is welcome and always responded to :-D


End file.
